


Did My Nephew Sleep With My Husband

by Pokemook530



Category: Maury RPF, The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: Secrets will always come to light
Relationships: Scar/Shere Khan (Disney)
Kudos: 3





	Did My Nephew Sleep With My Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Ages
> 
> Scar-43
> 
> Shere Khan-46
> 
> Simba-19
> 
> it's a modern setting but everyone are still animals

"Everyone i want you welcome Scar to the Maury Show." The talk show hosts said as he gestured to the slender lion, brownish-orange fur, cream muzzle, paws, black nose and claws, circles and ear innards, black mane, tail tip and fur on the elbows, thick black eyebrows, dark brown eyelids, neon green eyes, pink scar over his left eye, black whiskers. He was wearing a black sleek suit with a gold tie, he had his hands closed with a worried look in his face.

"Years ago Scar had an older brother Mufasa who he was close to." Maury said and the audience awed in response as a picture of Scar and a muscular lion, gold-yellow fur, beige muzzle, paws, brown nose and paws, red mane, red eyes. He was wearing a white t shirt and blue jeans. "But sadly tragedy struck when Mufasa died in a car accident five years ago, leaving behind his young son Simba." The audience awed in sadness.

"But angles would bless Simba as Scar decided to adopt Simba and raised him as his own son." The audience cheered. "After that tragedy, Scar had been emotionally closed off as he was still mourning his brother but all that changed when he married his husband Shere Khan." Maury said as a picture of a large, slender, muscular Bengal tiger, orange fur, white muzzle, paws, black stripes, light brown nose, lavender eye patches and eyelids, yellow eyes, long, sharp claws. He was wearing black Indian suit. Scar looked at the tv and smiled. "And thanks to Shere Khan, Scar was able to let love into his heart. Shere Khan even helped a raise Simba and the pair became very close." The audience roared with cheers as a young lender, muscular lion, handsome, gold fur, beige muzzle, underbelly and paws, pink nose, red mane, red eyes. He was wearing a sky blue suit with the Jacket open reaveling a white shirt underneath it. Both of them looked very annoyed. "But Scar feels that they became to close because one day when Scar came home from work, he saw Simba and Shere Khan laying in bed together." The audience gave out louds yells. "And now Scar fears that his heart will shatter all over again."

“Take a look.” Maury said and the screen changed to Scar.

“I have raised Simba as my own son out of honor to my brother, but I fear that my son is betraying me with my own husband.”

“I got my gear broken years ago but Shere Khan showed me that I was still worthy of love, so to think he would cheat on me, with my own nephew will make my heart shatter.”

“On day, I came home from work and saw them laying in bed together. I was confused but that’s not all, whenever I see Simba he walks around the house in nothing but his underwear. Who does that!”

“Those two are the most important people in my life, if they are sleeping together. I will die.”

The video ended and the audience awed as Scar was wiping away his tears with a napkin. “You raised Simba?” Maury asked

“Yes Maury, as my own. After my brother died he left me a piece of him through Simba, I would die for him.” Scar said

“So the coach incident, what do say about that?”

“I just stood there and said what is this, Shere Khan is old enough to be Simba’s father. That’s not right at all.”

“Well here’s what Shere Khan had to say, watch.” Maury said pointing to the screen.

“Scar, we have been married for ten years. You are my only one m, so here you say me and my nephew are sleeping together makes me appalled.”

“So Simba and I slept in the same bed but that doesn’t mean we’re sleeping together. When the results came back and say I was telling the truth, you owe me and Simba an apology.” The video finished and the audience booed and shouted.

“Everyone here’s Shere Khan.” Maury said and Shere Khan came down the stairs and shook Maury’s hand before walking over and sitting next to his husband who had his arms folded across his chest.

“Hello Shere Khan, how are you?”

“I’m fine Maury thank you.” Shere Khan said

“How do you feel about all this?” Maury asked.

“Honestly, I feel really sick that my husband would think I would sleep with my nephew. Come on now!” Shere Khan shouted

“Than why were you two in bed together?” Scar asked

“Just because we were sleeping in the same bed, doesn’t mean we are having an affair. You know me better than that!” Shere Khan said and the audience got agitated.

“Well let’s see what Simba has to say watch.” Maury said pointing to the flat screen.

“Uncle Scar, I don’t believe you right now!”

“Why on earth do you think there’s something between me and Uncle Khan. He helped raise me, he’s like a father to me, i love him but only as family.”

“Yeah I admit I have no modesty. But that doesn’t mean we’re having an affair. When the lie detector test comes back we’re telling the truth, this has got to stop!” Simba said.

“Everyone here’s Simba.” Maury said as the crowd booed Simba as he walked down the stairs, him moving his hands in a whatever motion. He came and gave Maury a handshake.

“Hey Maury.” Simba said before walking over to sit next to his uncle Khan.

“How are you Simba?” Maury asked

“I’m fine thank you.”

“How do feel about these accusations?”

“Disgusted, I mean he’s old enough to be my dad. He is my dad, I love this man but as a father.” Simba said but the audience was not buying it.

“Explain the coach incident?” Maury asked the young lion. Simba moved a strand of hair out of his face before speaking.

“Well, I was tired so I got in the closet bed.” Simba said and the audience booed.

“You couldn’t get your own bed, your room is next to ours!” Scar shouted.

“Your bed is more comfortable.” Simba said. Scar jumped up from his seat and stood in front of his nephew with tears streaming down his face.

“Really is that all you say, really!” Scar shouted.

“There’s nothing to say because nothing happened!” Simba shouted back.

“Well we’re gonna find out.” Maury said as he was handed an envelope.

(The Results Are In)

“First up is Shere Khan.” Maury said

“We asked

“We asked Shere Khan when Scar came home from work and he saw you and Simba laying in bed together, have you slept with Simba. You said no the lie detector test determined, you are telling the truth.” Maury said and the audience cheered.

“Thank you, I told you.” Shere Khan said.

“That’s one.” Scar said.


End file.
